


Prequel: The Past Never Lies...

by PredictedCyborg



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Prequel, teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PredictedCyborg/pseuds/PredictedCyborg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So. Gabe and I had this idea of Fake AH Crew Vagabond having an older woman as a friend who had quite a criminal past herself...</p><p>In the first story "Evelyn" the story of how they came to meet, Ryan's joining of the Fake AH Crew and an encounter with the Fakehaus Crew was told... yet one thread is left to hang...</p><p>Just who asked Kovic and the others to kidnap the Fake AH Crew's mentor in the first place...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prequel: The Past Never Lies...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Evelyn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028618) by [AdorkaGabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkaGabe/pseuds/AdorkaGabe). 



A sound in the silence.

Ring ring. Ring ring.

Footsteps. The sound of a phone being lifted off its charge stand. "Hello?"

"Adam... my boy, it is time."

"Time?" the man was confused. Time for what?

The voice on the other side quavered as it snapped back, "Time for us to act against the Fake AH Crew! What else have I been training you and your friends for?"

 

_"What are you doing??"_

 

"I see, of course." Kovic paused. "I should have realised. Sorry Gr-"

 

 _"Oh come on, it'll be spectacular! We'll finally teach those police a lesson... do you know what they said to Iris the last time she was inside? What they_ did _to Ara?"_

 

"Enough my boy. It doesn't matter now, you've been trained for this since you could walk."

 

_"But..."_

_"No buts, we're doing this! It's the only way to teach them once and for all! You're not stopping me!"_

 

"I'm sending you your target now... nothing more than a simple kidnapping. Once you have her, Ramsey will follow the bait into your hands and our trap like a willing lamb."

 

_"She's not out yet! Stop! She's still inside!!"_

 

Kovic saw the notification appear on his handheld phone, he nodded when he saw that the address was not that far away from one of their warehouses. They'd set the ambush there.

"I'll go tell the others we've a job... I won't let you down."

"I know you won't my boy..."

 

_"What have you done??"_

 

"I trust you to make good judgements, no matter how hard they might be... just as I always have."

 

_"She's dead! She's dead! You killed her!!"_

 

As Willems slumped to the ground dead, she gave a sigh. It'd been many years since she'd had to use her skills like this. The other woman standing next to her gave her a squeeze on the shoulder, just like years before but with so much less grip. Time had not been kind to either of them.

"I'm sorry that you had to do that," she heard the other woman speak, an aged quivering in her voice. "We've both lost family today, but at least mine wasn't at my own hands."

"Not directly," she muttered under her breath, then out loud. " What do we do now?"

"We bide our time," and they both noticed the man in the mask looking their way, unsure whether he was seeing them or not. "I have a feeling that maybe one of them might even come to us... and then we can finally end this little dispute once and for all."

Unsteadily they both got to their feet, pulling dark scarves tighter over aged faces and headed back towards the stairs.

No, this wasn't over. Not by a long shot...


End file.
